powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Self-Muscle Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the muscular structure of oneself. Sub-power of Body Supremacy and Muscle Manipulation. Also Called *Self-Myokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over their own muscles, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. Applications *Blood Clotting *Bulletproof Durability *100 Percent Muscle Usage/Enhanced Muscle Usage *Muscle Armor *Muscle Constructs *Muscle Generation *Muscle Mass Enhancement **Increase Strength, Flexibility, Endurance, Reflexes, Stamina, and Speed. *Muscle Tension Refinement *Prehensile Muscles Associations *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Bodily Mass Manipulation **Bone Manipulation **Cardiology Manipulation **Connective Tissue Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Muscle Manipulation **Personal Mastery **Skin Manipulation **Intimidation Intuition Limitations *Limited to manipulating the muscles of only themselves. *Weak against Muscle Mass Weakening. Known Users *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) *Bane (DC Comics); via Venom *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Muscular (My Hero Academia) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) *Shinnō (Naruto) *Master Son (Gintama) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Lao G (One Piece) *Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Mansam (Toriko) *Shigematsu (Toriko) *Tommyrod (Toriko) *Chin Chin-Chin (Toriko) *Mou Bu (Kingdom) *Kan Mei (Kingdom) *Shin (Kingdom) *Hokuto Shin Ken Practitioners (Fist of the Blue Sky/Fist of the North Star) *Gentle (Marvel Comics) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) Gallery Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) can increase his muscles. Ayon's Muscles.gif|Using El Martillo/The Hammer, Ayon (Bleach) can enlarge and increase its arm's muscle mass. image Ikkaku.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame Uses his muscles to fix his arm (Bleach) VilgaxRushmore.gif|Vilgax (Ben 10) Humungousaur Reboot.png|Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Doomsday_2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) has the power grow stronger every time that he is killed. Bane_DC_Comics_Character.png|Bane (DC Comics) 100 Percent Usage by Master Roshi.gif|Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks.png|Most Super Saiyans like Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) can ascend into an ultra state when not only their powers increase, but their muscles too... Toguro's Muscle!!.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) bulking his muscles to 20% power... File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|...and bulking his muscles to 120% power. Suigetsu replacement.png|Suigetsu (Naruto) can manipulate his own watery body to increase muscle mass. File:Shinnō (Naruto) Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. Roronoa Zoro's Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla (One Piece) .gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) can use pure muscle to pump up his arms with his Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla technique. Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi concentration (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) bulking his arm muscles. Muscular_Color.png|Muscular (Boku No Hero Academia) posses a quirk called Muscle Argument which allows him to change and increase the size and mass of his muscle fibers and coat his body parts, modifying his strength and endurance. HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Medaka Kurokami.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) have absolute control over all her muscles, making possible to cancel involuntary reflexes. 100% Percent Muscle by Mou Bu Kingdom.png|Mou Bu (Kingdom) using his Full Strength to manipulate his muscle. Muscle Mass Enhancement by Shin (1).png|After years of building up his upper body strength, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) can... Muscle Mass Enhancement by Shin (2).png|...flex his muscles to instantly close up small cuts and wounds. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power